Mémoires d'une armure
by Erzulie
Summary: Quand on se plonge dans la mémoire de ce spectateur hors norme, voici ce qu’on y trouve… OneShot très… spécial ! Mais lisez plutôt…


_Voilà un petit One-Shot très spécial comme je l'ai dit. A vous de me dire si ça vous plaît ou non…_

_**Disclaimer :** JK Rowling ? Euh… Non, connais pas pourquoi ? Harry Potter ? Oui, bien sûr, l'idée m'est venue un jour dans le train… C'est l'histoire d'un petit garçon qui, un jour, se découvre sorcier, et qui… Quoi ! Non, pas possible ! Alors elle est vraiment culottée celle-la !… Hum… Pff… Bon d'accord ! Oui, c'est vrai, l'histoire n'est pas de moi, je l'avoue… Oui, j'arrête de m'approprier ce qui n'est pas à moi… Oui, tous les personnages sont sa propriété… Oui, je reconnais son immense talent et la dextérité de sa plume !_

&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&

Tac…Tac…Tac… des bruits de pas résonnent sur le sol froid… Le rythme reste le même, semblable aux battements du cœur qui faillit un jour dans mes entrailles de fer… Démarche rapide, sèche, sorcier décidé et pressé… Un bruissement d'étoffe, un parfum boisé, sorcier élégant et sûr de lui… Il passe devant moi, légère brise de sa tunique émeraude qui flotte derrière lui comme un étendard… Un éclat de voix au loin, une hésitation… Tapatac… Tapatac… Tapatac… Tiens, deuxième arrivée, plutôt jolie d'ailleurs, effluves fruitées, joie de vivre, chevelure relevée sur la tête… « Tom… pourquoi… »… altercation, perles salées qui roulent sur les joues roses… répliques cinglantes et dulcinée n'est plus… Tac… Tac… Tac… Tapac… Tapac… Tapac… Je retourne dans mon songe chevaleresque…

Bruits grossiers, caquètements démentiels, cris du nouveau concierge… « Peeves ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! » Le Cracmol, (quel est son nom déjà ? Muselard ? Rhumard ? Ah oui ! Rusard !) le poursuit une vieille serpillière à la main… Le maraud ne l'entend pas de cette oreille, seau d'eau à la main il jette l'eau souillée… Spash ! Eclaboussures sur mes jambières, Cracmol trempé et furieux… La poursuite continue plus loin, mais trop occupé par mes jambières tâchées je délaisse le Cracmol à son sort mouillé…

Un rire forcé me sort de ma torpeur… Les vibrations sur mon heaume m'ont sorti de ma chevauchée fantastique… « Lily ! Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut pour te prouver que je t'aime ? »… Encore ces deux là ! Faits l'un pour l'autre mais la dulcinée n'a pas l'air de s'en rendre compte… « Potter ! Arrête ! Cela ne changerait rien ! Je ne veux PAS de toi ! »… Regards durs… Le jeune homme tourne les talons et s'éloigne sans un bruit… Parfum du désespoir… Une larme coule sur la joue de la jolie rousse…

Le soleil tape fort sur mon heaume poussiéreux. Où est passé le temps glorieux de mes atours rutilants, de mes parades acclamées sur mon noble destrier ? Un jeune garçon passe, grimoires pleins les bras, baguette derrière l'oreille, cheveux noirs ébouriffés… lumière dorée de fin d'après-midi… Un rire caverneux de tristesse me monte dans le casque… Sursaut, yeux verts écarquillés derrière des lunettes rondes, livres éparpillés… Il me rappelle quelqu'un… Elan d'affection pour ce brin de vie encore chétif… Bling… Clang… Dzoiiing… Mes fers s'entrechoquent… et me voilà à lui tendre ses grimoires abîmés… Balbutiements de remerciements… départ et coups d'œil étonnés…

Des pas glissent sur le tapis moelleux… J'ai abandonné mon couloir vers un autre plus utilisé… Sorcier de confiance, aux cicatrices profondes… Soupir… Insomnie… Il s'approche… Lumière tremblante de sa baguette… Cheveux noirs, nez crochu… Arrêt… Il essuie de sa main la poussière qui couvre mon épaule… « Je ne pourrais jamais… »… Soupir… « Pardonne moi Lily mais il le faut… Albus… »… Ses pas silencieux s'éloignent dans la pénombre…

Un cri, non un hurlement… En huit cents ans de présence dans les couloirs de cette école je n'avait entendu pareil vacarme… Les tableaux se vident, les statues se taisent… Une bataille fait rage dans l'autre aile du château… On approche ! Je tourne le heaume pour apercevoir l'arrivant. Tapatapatapatapatapata… Odeur âcre du sang frais… Halètements… Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux roux se redresse pour faire face à l'assaillant… éclairs lumineux rougeoyants, crépitements… Cris de douleur… Pof ! Le jeune homme tombe contre la statue avec un bruit mat… Du sang coule… Des bruits au loin qui se rapprochent… Crocs jaunes découverts, l'assaillant se jette sur sa victime et lui lacère le visage avec ses ongles noirs… Je ne peux tolérer une telle lâcheté dans un combat chevaleresque… Epée levée qui s'abaisse sur le dos du pendard… Craquement et retour lumineux en plein dans les fentes de mon heaume… Je n'ai que le temps de voir une foule de personne accourir en hurlant… Je tombe à la renverse, ma carcasse de fer explosée… Blam… Paf… Dzoiing… Clong… Noir………………………… Un cheval blanc au galop disparaît derrière le rideau noir, le garçon roux a disparut… Je ne sais plus où je suis, mais le voile noir m'appelle… Je tend mon gant à travers et me sens aspiré, aspiré à un repos éternel… Chaleur… Douceur…

&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&

(&) _Vous avez bien sûr reconnu tous les personnages ? Je me suis amusé à faire une sorte de comparaison Tom Jedusor et James Potter : le premier jette la fille et l'autre se fait jeter… et les deux filles pleurent !_

_Au fait, pour ceux qui n'aurait pas compris le passage sur Rogue, il se passe dans le tome 6, après son RDV avec Dumbledore dehors qui lui annonce très certainement qu'il devra le tuer... Oui, je crois en la théorie du gentil Rogue et du Rogue amoureux de Lily, ce qui explique ses paroles. Il na pas envie de le faire, mais il est assez intelligent pour comprendre qu'il devra accomplir sa tâche, et dans ce moment difficile, il pense à Lily !_

_(&) C'est court et j'aurais pu rajouter d'autres épisodes mais après ça aurait fait trop et ça aurait été fatiguant à lire ! Alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Merci !_

_Je ne vais pas rallonger ce OS, mais je suis en train d'en écrire un autre du même style, qui s'intitulera "**Mémoires de la Grosse Dame**", le titre vous dit tout... Allez y faire un tour quand je l'aurais publié ! A bientôt !_


End file.
